


Bodyguard

by sapphirepiano



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Lots of It, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marichat trash, Marinette and Adrien are 17, Marinette is a princess, Marinette is forbidden from going outside, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pining, Tom and Sabine are King and Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirepiano/pseuds/sapphirepiano
Summary: When Princess Marinette and Adrien go through an unfortunate incident, they are forbidden to step outside of the palace. When Marinette turns 17, all she wants is to go outside. Her father finally allows it, but there's a catch; she has to have a bodyguard with her wherever she goes. And that's not even the worst part. Her bodyguard is none other than...Chat Noir.





	1. Chapter 1

Ten-year-old Princess Marinette opened her eyes to the sight of the sun rising in the bright blue morning sky. She blinked a few times before her eyes were able to adjust to the blinding rays of the light. Sighing, she stretched her arms and legs, feeling the soft plush of the blanket against her bare legs. She got out of bed and put on a pale pink robe that was adorned with small embroidered ladybugs.

She reached upwards to pull on the cord hanging from the ceiling and pulled on it three times to summon her favorite maid, Tikki. She knew that she would come soon, so Marinette waited patiently for a few seconds. A strange glinting coming from the window caught her eye and she rushed to see it close up.

“Oooh, that’s sparkly…” She whispered to herself as she continued to gaze at it. An idea popped into her mind as she quietly walked over to the door. She opened it, and peeked outside, making sure no one was there. At this time, even the guards were asleep. They technically weren’t allowed to be asleep at all, but she couldn’t blame them. It  _ was _ pretty early.

Marinette tiptoed across the mile-long hall, not daring to take a breath when she passed her parents’ bedroom. In the midst of her sneaking around, a loud clank echoed from throughout the palace suddenly. She hid behind a marble pillar quickly as she waited for the noise to pass.

A gruff yawn across from her sent her into panic mode. Sweat began to form on her forehead. She held her breath as she peeked a single eye open to see what was in front of her.

A guard stretched his arms, opened his eyes, but just as quickly went back to his slumber. Marinette sighed in relief. She hurried towards the door that led to the garden, looking behind her cautiously when she crashed into someone.

_ ‘Oh no oh no oh no!’ _ , was the mantra that she kept on chanting as she felt her back collide on with the floor. She squeezed both of her eyes shut tightly as she waited for someone to scold her behavior.

“Your Highness! I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there.” The voice was very familiar. She slowly opened one eye cautiously as she saw Adrien, one of her closest friends in the palace standing in front of her with a worried expression. He immediately offered his hand for her and he pulled her off the floor.

Adrien was the only son of the palace’s tailor and his mother had died in childbirth. He was her best friend, along with Alya and Nino, who also lived in the palace. Alya was one of the cooks’ daughters, while Nino was a guard’s son. Marinette couldn’t remember a time where they weren’t there.

“Adrien! I’ve told you a million times not to call me 'your highness’! You're one of my closest friends. Marinette is okay!” She giggled suddenly as she saw his gaze turn uncomfortable, a red hue blooming on his cheeks.

“If you say so…” He ran a hand through his hair, a shade she thought matched the color of gold. She grabbed his hand, remembering what she was here for and pulled him to the garden door. “Where are we going?”

“Shhh, Adrien! I saw something here and it was pretty. We’re going to look for it together. Come on!” She stopped at the massive golden doors and she pulled on them, hoping they would open. She looked at Adrien, who stood to the side, watching her with a confused look on his face.

“What are you waiting for?” She whisper yelled, hands on her hips. “Help me open this door!”

“Oh right.” They pulled on the door together and after a few moments of hard effort, the doors opened. They lay panting before the open garden for a few seconds.

Marinette coughed. The fresh morning air from outside felt good as her little lungs filled up with oxygen quickly. She looked over to Adrien as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. She smiled as she walked over to him and ruffled his hair. “Thanks for helping me.” She stated as she saw a nervous smile form on his lips.

“No problem, Your High- _ Marinette.” _ She gave him a thumbs up and grabbed his hand, ushering him outside.

It was beautiful. The sun was barely up in the sky, but a few rays still managed to come through. There were flowers and plants of every kind. Marinette ran to the hydrangeas, her favorite type of flower. She grabbed a few, plucking them off of their stems delicately, and throwing them up in the air. She laughed in delight as she tried to catch them as they fell. She moved on to the roses, smelling them all one by one.

“Adrien! Look! Strawberries!” She ran over to the sweet red fruit and plucked one off, stuffing it into Adrien’s mouth. “How does it taste?” She grabbed one for herself and felt the sweet pink juice flood her mouth as she moaned in delight.

“Iss really good,” Adrien exclaimed as he relished the coolness of the strawberry inside his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored the fruit.

He heard a scream, soon thereafter, and opened his eyes to see Marinette struggling against a few men. They wore dark clothing and their faces were completely covered except for their eyes. Marinette fought as the men tied a rag against her mouth.

“There. So you don’t scream.” The one holding Marinette said, snickering while he ordered the other men to carry her away. A short, stout man picked her up, but dropped her because of her efforts to fight.

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” He clucked his tongue, but bent down to drag her by her (now) dirty white nightgown. Her robe had fallen on the ground. Adrien stood, held by fear until he met Marinette’s eyes. They were bright blue and watery. As she gazed at him from afar, he saw her _ pleading _ with him for help. It was a look of pure defeat.

Suddenly, everything snapped into place and he knew what to do. He turned around. The entrance to the palace wasn’t that far. He started to run, when he felt a pair of hands grab his shirt. He felt himself being turned around until he met one of the bandits’ ugly gaze. The bandit let go of Adrien, letting him hit the floor with a jolt.

His head swam uncomfortably as he struggled to stand. The man pulled out a knife, laughed, and threw it on Adrien’s hand, which left a large horizontal gash where the knife hit. The man ran to his group as they continued to drag Marinette away with them.

Adrien shook his hand, searing hot pain blinding his vision. He was alarmed at the sight of so much blood but forced himself to get back in the palace for Marinette’s sake.

Some of the guards were waking up, and Adrien tried to speak loudly. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, and so,  _ so tired _ …

“Please…Marinette...gar...garden...needs help….” It was all he managed to say until he hit the floor and darkness filled his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

When Adrien finally awoke again, he realized that he was in a place where he never remembered being in ever before. As his eyes took time to focus in on his surroundings, he noticed that the walls were white and sterile. There was a strong disinfectant chemical tang in the air which made his eyes water.

Suddenly, what had happened earlier rushed back to him. The sequence of events that had taken place prior came back in jumbled, unorganized memories. He tried to collect his thoughts and chronologically attempted to piece them together.

First, he recalled that he snuck out of his room that morning to get some fresh air when he stumbled into Marinette. Or did she stumble into him? He couldn’t remember. Then, she dragged him outside into the garden. And then….he remembered eating strawberries with her. He remembered the sweet tart of the strawberry juice in his mouth.

He tried to remember what had happened next. How had he gotten here? He remembered yelling something to the guards. But why was he yelling at the guards? What had happened?

Adrien tried to sit up but immediately fell back down on the bed. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm and winced. He looked to see a bandage tied around his hand. Finally, he recalled that Marinette had gotten captured. He remembered the man who threw his knife at him, at his hand, causing this injury.

But then again, was Marinette okay? Adrien winced once more and not because of the throbbing pain in his hand, but because of the start of a headache forming.

The doorknob rattled and Adrien strained to see the person behind the door. A woman with a striking red streak in her dark hair walked in. She was wearing a white coat.

Adrien couldn’t help but hate the color white at the moment. It was everywhere, from the walls, to his own clothes. The woman’s voice broke his thoughts as she stated, “Hello Adrien. I am Dr. Sancoeur. How are you doing?” She sat next to his bed on a stool over a desk. Adrien noticed that her blue eyes held no form of emotion as he tried to stare at her discreetly when she wrote something on a piece of paper.

Her monotone eyes flicked in his direction and Adrien felt his cheeks burn. He’d been caught staring and immediately felt like a deer caught in headlights. “I-I feel fine, thank you. But how is Marinette doing?” He croaked out. His voice didn't sound anything like how it usually sounded. His throat felt raw, like he'd been screaming for hours.

“Hmm…She’s doing well enough.” This caused him to breathe a sigh of relief. “I have to ask you a few questions. First of all, what is your name and how old are you?”

“A-Adrien? Adrien Agreste. I'm...eleven years old.”

“Since you have been unconscious for the past twelve hours, do you remember what happened earlier this morning?” Ah. So it hadn't been very long since he had passed out. He'd heard stories about people falling asleep for years after they got an injury and boy, was he was relieved that that situation didn't happen to him. His racing heart started to slow down as he took deeper breaths.

His throat burned as he spoke, “I-I guess I bumped into the princess? She wanted to show me something outside in the garden. We ate some strawberries…and then I heard her screaming. I rented back to the palace and this man dropped his knife on my hand. It hurt a lot but I still think I managed to tell the guards. I…I actually don't really remember anything after that.” He was surprised to see a faint smile on Dr. Sancoeur’s lips as she wrote down everything he said.

“That's good to hear.” She stated as she finished writing down the rest.

The doorknob twisted again as someone else attempted to come inside of the room. He was surprised to see his father come in with a wild, frantic look on his usually stoic expression. His dull gray eyes landed on Adrien before he rushed to his side.

Adrien looked at his father hopefully, expecting his father to express some concern for his well being for once. Something like “are you alright, Adrien?” Or “how are you feeling, my son?”

His father glanced at Dr. Sancoeur, but once again looked back at him. “Please, Doctor, I need to have a word with my son.” She nodded once and wordlessly got out of her seat and headed for the door. With one last glance at them, she left. Once she was out of earshot, his father exploded.

“Adrien! What were you doing outside so early in the morning?!” He scolded as Adrien internally sighed. He didn't want to get his hopes up for when his father would act like he actually cared about him, but once again, he was disappointed in himself for being so hopeful. In all of his eleven years of living, he couldn't remember a time when his father showed any emotion for him. Why did he expect so much from his father in the first place? What made him think that this time would be any different?

“I'm fine, Father,” He looked away and found his injured hand much more interesting than facing his father. Anything was at the moment. “Nothing happened to me.” He looked back at his father from the corner of his eye and noticed that he was fuming. There was practically steam coming out of his nose and the tips of his ears were tinged with red. In second thought, maybe it was a bad idea to provoke him.

His father loomed over him, his tall stature intimidating. Adrien tried to brace himself for his father's next words. “Nothing happened to you?! Injuring your hand doesn't count as nothing, Adrien. I expected much more from you, my son. You know that you are not allowed to go outside without a personal escort.”

“Why not, Father?! I just wanted some fresh air. And...if I had supposedly listened to your rules, Marinette could’ve been kidnapped, or worse, dead by now. I saved her life. I’m glad she’s fine.” Adrien paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. “Shouldn’t you be proud of me?” He tried to argue, but he knew it was no use.

His father’s face turned stricken as his eyes widened. “You're...you are too young and naive to understand.” His father’s eyes hardened and his expression turned into steel. “I have already decided. You are never to leave the palace ever again.”

Adrien gasped loudly. “W-What? Father, please. I’m- I’m sorry. Don't...don't do-” Adrien pleaded and tried to protest even though he was well aware that arguing with his father again was like talking to a stone.

“This is for your own good. My decision is final.” Adrien looked at his father with tears in his emerald eyes. His father looked away, but not before Adrien saw the look of pain in his eyes.

“That's also what your mother used to do. Seeing the tears in her eyes made me give in to whatever she wanted. It made me weak. Love made me weak.” His father shook his head. “But not this time.” He left without even looking back at Adrien. The door closed with a harsh thud.

Adrien lay there for a few minutes, thinking about what had happened. His headache was now in full force and it pounded painfully against his skull. But then for the umpteenth time that day, the doorknob turned again. He sighed, not wanting anymore heartache but was very surprised to see Queen Sabine come through the door, followed by Marinette. A grin formed across his face as he smiled for the first time after the incident that morning. Seeing her gave him physical proof that she was alright.

Upon seeing him, Marinette smiled sweetly as she and her mother approached him. The queen sat down on the foot of the bed and leaned over to pet Adrien’s hair. She ran her fingers over his head with such love and care that Adrien couldn't remember the last time someone did the same to him.

“How are you doing, Adrien?” She spoke softly, and Adrien was reminded of his mother. She'd died giving birth to him, but he imagined that if she were still alive, she would've run her fingers through his hair the same way.

The queen and his mother had been very good friends. He could recall the times when she would tell the story of how she met King Tom, who was just a prince at that time. She told the story every Christmas Eve. Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino, would sit in front of the crackling fire with Her Majesty. Her eyes would light up like a child's on Christmas Day when she told them the story.

* * *

“Emilie and I were in the town's square buying some loaves of bread. We paid the baker and we left.” She began, as she recalled what happened that day.

“On our way home, we met some very bad men. They were threatening us to give them our money. But we had none to give. We were cornered and there was nowhere to go.”

Marinette gasped as she scooted closer to Alya, hugging her close. “What happened after that, Maman? Who saved you?”

Queen Sabine just smiled at her daughter. “Your father was a prince at the time. He was to choose a wife by the end of the week before he became king,” She shook her head. “He was on a horse that day, seeing the kingdom he was going to rule someday. He saw us, and immediately rushed over to help,” She looked up with a smile on her face. “I'll never forget what he told us next. He said, 'protect yourselves!’ Emilie and I looked at each other and each grabbed one of the two loaves of bread and helped fight off all of the other men.”

“Tom came over to me and when we first truly looked into each other’s eyes, it was like we both saw the sun for the first time in our lives. Everything had never been so clear. He proposed to me right then and there and the rest is history.” She finished, reminiscing the memory. She gave a small bow of her head and flourish of her arms as everyone laughed. Her crown glinted as the diamonds and jewels reflected off of the firelight.

“That's such a beautiful story, Your Majesty. It sounded like something straight out of a fairytale.” Alya stated politely.

Adrien couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Adrien looked at Marinette's mother and remembered that she might have been waiting for an answer. “Oh. I, well...I'm doing fine, Your Majesty.” He replied. Her hands on his scalp felt really good. His headache was finally dulling. He resisted the urge to sigh.

Marinette giggled. Adrien glanced at her with a smile. She had a large bruise in her forehead and some dirt still caked on her cheek, but she was alive and that was what counted. “How are you?” He asked. She was all that mattered to him.

She smiled, holding out her arms. “I'm fine. See? All in one piece.” Her expression turned serious. “The guards saved me just in time. I was really worried about you though. You were asleep all day...and I-I was really scared.” Her voice cracked as she stifled a sob and Adrien really wanted to go and hug her but he couldn't because of his injuries. So he just watched. “How's your hand?”

“It's fine, I guess. The doctor said it would stop hurting after a while but there would still be a scar.” He responded when Queen Sabine suddenly stood up.

“I'll leave you guys to talk.” She smiled and patted his arm affectionately before leaving.

“Why do you look so sad?” Marinette blurted out as soon as her mother walked out.

“What? I'm not sad.” He tried to avoid her questioning but he knew it wouldn't be easy to get out of this one.

“I know you're lying to me. You never look like that unless...you are sad, right?” She cocked her head to the side, blue eyes glinting in the bright white of the room.

“Okay, okay. You got me. It's just...my dad told me I could never go outside again.” He admitted with a frown.

Marinette gasped quite loudly, forcing him to look at her. “What? Really?”

“Yes.”

“He can't do that,” She put her hands on her hips and he resisted the urge to laugh. “I'll talk to my father. He's the king. He can order your father to let you go outside.” She gasped comically, eyes lighting up. “We’ll even go together when you feel better! It'll work for sure. Trust me.”

* * *

“No, Marinette.”

It had been about a week since the incident. They were standing in front of the king. Marinette held Adrien's hand tightly, like she was afraid of letting go of him. Adrien knew that he was going to be rejected once again and he had prepared himself for it, but it still hurt. He rubbed his uninjured arm uncomfortable. He tugged on her, motioning her to go out the door with him.

King Tom was a very generous and gracious man Adrien knew, but he also knew that it would be a mistake to anger him. He didn't want a repeat of the conversation he had with his father that past week. He glanced at Marinette as she turned furious. Her cheeks were tinged with red and the bruise on her forehead had darkened, turning into an ugly shade of purple that was very apparent on her porcelain face.

“What? Papa! I thought you were supposed to listen to me!” She retorted and crossed her arms across her arms against her chest. She couldn't let Adrien down.

“Calm down, sweetheart. I gave this a lot of thought. Your mother and I talked about it. Heck, I even talked to my advisors about it. Gabriel was right. I cannot let you both leave the palace again. I care too much to let you do that. Please try to understand.” The king pleaded, looking at both Marinette and Adrien in the eyes. He kneeled down to their level. “You are both forbidden to leave the palace from now on.”


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed and everyone grew up. Marinette had tried absolutely everything in hopes that she could convince her father to lift his rule, but he always refused. He would say the same thing over and over again when she begged him to go outside.'You know the rules Marinette. I'm only trying to protect you’ were the exact words he used. He would then go back to whatever he was doing before and act like she didn't even exist. She would pull her hair in frustration and grit her teeth before leaving the room, but then her mother would scold her for not having the proper manners that a princess should.

She felt like she was trapped in a pretty cage. The palace was enormous and filled with splendor, but a cage was still a cage, no matter how beautiful and intricately designed it was.

She was close to approaching her seventeenth birthday now. It had been almost seven years since she had not set a foot outside of the palace. She was sure she was starting to forget the soft, plush texture of the lush green grass or the feeling of standing in a middle of an empty field, staring up at the blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds that spanned on for forever and ever...

She threw herself on the bed quite dramatically in a very un-princess-like manner and clutched a cat plushie close to her chest. Her screams were muffled as she let out all of her frustration on the bed sheets. “Ugh! This. Is. So. Unfair!” Marinette felt Alya’s weight on the bed as she shifted to rub Marinette's back.

“Chill, Marinette. I'm sure your father means best.” Alya's hands were soothing and comforting, but it was hard for Marinette to be consoled. “Sometimes I feel like the walls are closing on in me. I feel so trapped.”

Alya sighed and Marinette suddenly felt awful. Alya was the one who would come in sometimes in the middle of the night or in the crack of dawn when Marinette would suddenly start crying.

She was thankful she had Alya as a friend. She didn't know how she would have survived this long if it weren't for her. Sniffling, Marinette got up and gave Alya a large hug.

“What was that for?” Alya grinned as she returned the embrace. To be honest, she was surprised because it usually took Marinette a while before she could get over her fits. The princess was one drama queen, she'd always like to say.

“I just thought about how you have to deal with all of my tantrums. I'm sorry. I'm almost seventeen. Not a four-year-old. You shouldn't have to always be there for me. It isn't fair to you.”

Taken aback, Alya pulled herself away from the hug as Marinette frantically wiped her blotchy red cheeks. “Girl, I like to be here for you. We're best friends. If you can't tell me, then who else would be there?” She looked at Marinette, holding her arms out, “Come here.” They stayed in each other's embrace for a while.

“It's not fair,” Marinette mumbled.

“It really isn't,” Alya agreed, nodding along.

“I just don't know what to do. It's not fair to Adrien, either. I just wish we could have just one day outside,” she shrugged. “Maybe it could be just him and me. But I can't live my life knowing that I'll never be able to go outside.” Alya nodded.

“Why don't you try talking to your father again?” Alya tried to suggest before Marinette shook her head furiously.

“Definitely not. The past 500 times I've asked him, the answer was the same. I don't think my heart can handle another rejection.”

Alya shook Marinette by the shoulders while looking her in the eyes. Marinette saw that there was no amusement in Alya's eyes. She really was serious about this. “Mari, you can't give up. Maybe he'll finally crack this time.”

“Maybe...But what if-”

“You don't know unless you try.” Marinette shrugged, the look of uncertainty apparent on her features. Alya thought for a while. “Okay, how about we try this last time, but if it doesn't work, we'll never speak of it again?”

“Why are you so insistent on helping me Alya?”

“I know how much this means to you. Now go,” Alya grinned and shoved Marinette towards the door, “and let's hope that this time, he'll agree.”  
-  
“Papa, I-we wanted to speak with you.” Marinette hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

“Yes?” He looked up from his desk and waited patiently for her to say something.

She opened her mouth but closed it again. Why was it so hard to say what she wanted to say? Finally, the words spilled out of her mouth. “Papa, please. You have to let me go outside. I feel as if...as if I'm going crazy staying indoors all day.” She begged, hoping that her father would see how much this really meant to her.

Her father frowned. “You can look out your window, Marinette. It's not that much of a difference.”

“But-”

King Tom pinched the bridge if his nose in exasperation. “Marinette.”

“If you could just listen-”

Her father slammed a hand on the table. Marinette retracted, surprised. Her father never had a temper and seeing him like this made her feel afraid. He raised his voice (which he never did) and the booming sound echoed throughout the walls. “Don't you see I'm trying to protect you? I do not want a repeat of that day. I care about you and you're trying to resist. As your father and the king, I repeat, you will not be going outside without further notice. No amount of arguing will change that. Is that clear?”

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, only for her to close it back again. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears and she blinked multiple times in an attempt to push them away. She felt Alya’s hand on her shoulder, but she swatted it away. Marinette sighed, her voice breaking, “Um, w-well, I...I guess I'll just b-be in my room, then.” She ran out the door, as her heart shattered completely.

Why was it so hard for her to accept the fact that she was never going to be able to go outside? She knew that her father was going to reject her again so why did she even to try? What made her think that this time would be any different? She ran to her room and fell on her bed, sobs racking her entire body.

She felt a pressure on her back that was supposed to be comforting, but at this moment, it only angered her further. She sat up, waving her finger at Alya “Y-you knew! Didn't you? Why...why would you get my hopes up?”

Alya's expression was apologetic. “I'm sorry, Mari. I thought...I thought that this time would be different. I thought that he would finally listen.”

“What made you think that this time would be any different?” Alya shrugged, but Marinette was furious. “No one really cares. You know what? I want you to leave.” Marinette cried, her eyes filling with tears once more, “Go. Please. I...I don't want to see you.”

Without another word, Alya left, closing the door behind her softly. Marinette lay on her bed, watching the sun darken into twilight.

She walked up to the large balcony and opened the doors leading up to it. She watched the sun finally disappear into the horizon. She sighed absentmindedly as she stroked the balcony ledge back and forth. The garden still overlooked her bedroom so she could see the flowers and all the produce that the palace grew.

Oh, she would do anything to go outside and feel the whisper of the air. To feel the cool breeze of the fresh summer season. To feel the tickle of the lush grass underneath her toes. To smell the lovely floral fragrance out in the open…

With one last longing look outside, she walked back inside, closing the glass door behind her.

Suddenly, not even two seconds after she had turned her back, a knock came from behind the window and Marinette stumbled back with fear, falling on her back. She groaned at the pain but angrily stood up.

Was this some kind of prank? Who would dare do this to her?

She walked the two steps leading up to her massive window and despite the pain, she opened the glass door once again, leaning forward to catch a glimpse at the person who knocked. The dark of night had seeped across the sky and she strained to see whoever was outside.

However, she was surprised to see that no one was there. Curious, she walked a few steps further, looking around. The wind was peaceful and calming as it blew through her midnight hair.

Suddenly, a dark figure jumped at in front of her. Shocked, she stumbled back again and fell down from the shock. “Who...W-who are you?” She managed to say as her breath was stolen from her body.

The figure raised his head and she was met by a pair of softly glowing emerald green eyes that were surrounded by a black mask. They definitely stood out in the darkness and she had certainly never seen anyone who had a pair of eyes quite like those. His blond hair was untamed and fell into his eyes. He was wearing a black leather suit. She couldn’t help but stare at his chiseled body as the moonlight fell against every muscled curve, highlighting them further.

They held eye contact for a few seconds, but then his eyes widened suddenly and he flew into the room, not even bothering to ask her if she needed any assistance getting up. Appalled, she opened her mouth to reprimand him until she heard someone call out her name. “Your Highness! Are you there? We are in need of your assistance.”

Marinette got up, groaning. She shot a dirty at the mysterious man before making her way to the window. He was crouched under her desk and she noticed that his movements had knocked the fabric that she was currently working on to the floor. She couldn't help but glare at him as she made her way to the balcony ledge.

How did he have the nerve to just come into her room? He couldn't possibly think that she wouldn't tell her father about him. Oh, but what he didn't know was that she would. Her father would come to know about this.

The first thing she noticed when she looked down was that two guards were standing there. She managed a small smile. “Hello, gentlemen. How may I help you?” She had a feeling it had something to do with the masked man that was currently in her bedroom.

“We were just wondering if you had seen Chat Noir?”

“Chat Noir? Who's that?” She hoped he wasn't some kind of criminal or a thief.

“He was caught in the palace grounds today. He's tall, has blond hair, wears a mask...you know.”

“Yeah, I do know.” She looked behind her to see Chat Noir’s eyes pleading desperately with her. Suddenly, all the thoughts left her brain and she struggled to remember what was going on.

“Your Highness, have you seen him?” The guards’ deep-voice broke her out of her stupor. She took a deep breath.

“Oh...yeah. Um, I think he...he went that way.” She heard her voice speak from miles away. It sounded fuzzy as the words came out of her mouth. When she realized what she had just said, she mentally slammed her palm against her forehead.

That was not what she had initially wanted to say.

She pointed somewhere to the right, away from her. Again, her body did not seem to be in her control as she gave false directions to the guards. The guards gave her a quick salute as they ran off into the darkness. She turned around as Chat Noir cautiously rose up from his crouched position.

He smirked, his eyes glowing playfully. He walked over to her, took her hand, and kissed the top of it delicately. Shocked, she yanked her hand away from him. “What do you think you're doing?!”

“I'm only returning the favor...Princess.” He stated with a lazy grin.

“You made me trip and fall, you came into my bedroom uninvited, you made me save your sorry butt, and now you think you have the audacity to do whatever you want? I don't even know why I helped you. You could be some kind of criminal, a thief-”

“Okay, for the record, I'm not any of-”

She crossed her arms. “I don't care. What are you still doing here? Get out of my room! Now.” She pointed to the window and motioned him to go outside. Hastily, she couldn't help but threaten him a little, just to see how he would react. “I'm sure that you're aware that my father, the king, might I add, is going to be hearing about, let's just say...how you broke into my room?”

He froze, just for a split second, until his easy grin fell back full force. “Whew! He swiped a hand dramatically against his forehead. “For a second there, I thought you would actually be serious.”

She clenched her fists. “I am serious. I'm the Princess and my father will be hearing about this.”

He shrugged with nonchalance. “He won't... because I know you’re too much of, shall I dare say...a scaredy cat.”

She sputtered, and her face turned hot. What made him so sure that she wasn't going to tell her father? “Chat Noir, I will tell my father. You just watch.”

He looked her straight in the eye, “Yeah, yeah. And I'll believe you the day pigs fly.”

“Get. Out. Now.”

He pouted, a ghost if a smirk still on his face, which only aggravated her further. “Aww. You want to send someone as cattastic as me away?”

She glared at him with even more intensity than before. “That’s it.” She dragged him to the door, pointing outside. “Get out, or I'll throw you out myself.”

“Okay, okay. I'm leaving.” He walked further but turned around before making his leave. “Just so you know, I was on the palace grounds because there was a maid who was in trouble. A guy stole her money and I helped her out. So it wasn't like I was trespassing.”

“Yeah, sure, sure. I'll believe you the day pigs fly.” She mocked him as she slammed the door in his face and locked it, not regretting her actions in the least. She ran to her bed, laying there, thinking about what had just happened.

She had just protected someone who could have been in trouble with the law. She went against her own father. And she had never betrayed him, even when it was for her wish to go outside. Why had she rescued him?

It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing, she decided. She wasn't thinking straight. If she had been in her right mind, she would definitely have told the truth.

Yeah. That sounded about right.

She didn't like him. With his outgoing and flirtatious personality, she knew that he was up to some trouble. And he came into her room, for Pete's sake. Uninvited. That was a definite no. She was a princess, and his flirting was sure to get him hanged if her father ever heard about it.

Hmm…

She could tell her father. But she then shook her head.

No. He would then limit her more than he already had. If he ever heard about how easily someone (more specifically, a boy) had come into her room, he would never even let her out if his sight.

However, there was something about him that drew her in, as much as she hated to admit it.

But yes. She hated him and never wanted to see him again. She decided to leave the topic and went to go apologise to Alya.

* * *

“Tom, can I talk to you?” Sabine came into her husband's office where he was still busy working. It was already 1:00 AM. He had his glasses in and was furiously writing on paper. Frustrated, he crumpled the paper in one swift movement and threw it to the side, sighing deeply.

“I just don't know what to do, Sabine. Tell me what I should do.” He pinched the bridge of his nose as Sabine came over and rubbed his shoulders.

“You always end up doing what is right, Tom. Believe in yourself,” She paused, “I actually came here to talk to you about something else.”

Tom nodded eagerly. “I'd do anything to get away from this for a few moments.”

Sabine hesitated. “I want you to lift the banishment that you have placed on Marinette.”

Tom looked at Sabine. “Why should I do that?”

“She's grown, Tom. It isn't going to help her when she's queen. She needs to be outside, going to the town provinces, meeting her future subjects...you can't keep her inside all day, Tom. Try to understand what I'm trying to say.”

“But everything I've done is for her own protection. I don't want to lose her. Is that so wrong?”

“She's miserable being stuck inside all day. Marinette is seventeen, and not a child anymore.”

Tom sighed, “I know you're right, Sabine. Its just...I-I’m not completely comfortable with her being on her own.”

Sabine thought for a few seconds. “What if…she wasn't on her own? What if there was some sort of of...protector that went with her?”

“You mean like a bodyguard?”

“Yes! Exactly.” Sabine nodded as she saw her husband considering the fact.

“But who is worthy for the job? All of the palace guards are needed here.” Tom shook his head. “And you know Marinette. She's too independent and stubborn. She won't like the idea of a bodyguard.”

“We can send out a proclamation to the kingdom, telling everyone who is interested in the role of becoming Marinette's bodyguard to come to the palace. Of course, we'll do a background check before we let them in the palace. Marinette can maybe meet them and decide if they're someone who she would like being her bodyguard. That way, she won't feel as if she's forced to be with someone to go outside.”

Tom nodded, “That is a great idea. But, I'm still not sure I want to do this.”

“Tom, she needs to be out there, seeing the kingdom she will rule one day. You can't hold her in forever. Trust me. Everything will work out in the end, I'm sure of it.”

Tom stood up and opened his arms wide as Sabine came to embrace him. He wrapped his arms around her small figure and pressed his chin against her head. “I know you're right, Sabine, as you always are. I just hope that this is for the best like you say it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
